Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope Von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the [http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Wreck-It_Ralph_%28franchise%29 Wreck-It Ralph franchise] and a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman and her signature kart is the Candy Kart. Official Bio Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as "The Glitch," Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: The other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. 15 years of rejection had left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." "Diet Cola Mountain is the home of Vanellope von Schweetz, who lives in a secret un-programmed hideaway on the side of the hill. A lifetime of being excluded, bullied and belittled by other racers has made her fiercely independent. She's been teased and troubled so long, she's given up trying to build relationships with the people she meets. For Vanellope, there's no such thing as friends- just strangers she hasn't met yet." Appearance Vanellope is a young girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, a button nose, hazel eyes. Her hair is black and pulled back into a ponytail; it's decorated with a various assortment of small candies, and the scrunchie appears to be made of red licorice. She wears a light mint green hoodie with strawberry bootlace tassels, and two Reese's Cup wrappers for a skirt. Her mismatched leggings are striped with teal and white, and the left is additionally accented with purple "double stripes". She also wears black boots with red frosting scribbles on the soles. Personality Vanellope is a mischievous and quirky 9-year-old (or 12 years old, according to John Lasseter) racer that is full of curiosity. Because of her status as Sugar Rush's glitch, she is an outcast. She lives alone on the inside of Diet Cola Mountain, isolated from the other Sugar Rush racers. The denizens of her game won't let her race, even though she is determined to become a real racer. Due to a rule from King Candy that states that no glitches may enter the race, they believe their game will be rendered unplayable if she is allowed to race. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Wreck-It Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow racers". This shows that Vanellope is a very forgiving person. This is also seen during the scene where Ralph reunites with Vanellope after destroying her kart. It took no time at all for the young girl to forgive Ralph after the bad-guy admitted he was wrong for what he did. Another example is when Vanellope regains her throne and gladly accepts the citizens of Sugar Rush's apology for tormenting the girl once their memories of her rule were restored. Vanellope is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, and very loving. Even after fifteen years of torment and being told she could never race, the young girl always took the chance to live her dream should a chance come her way. Vanellope's loving ways are best expressed in the scene where Sugar Rush was invaded by Cy-Bugs, yet Vanellope was the only citizen unable to escape. Here, she calmly tells Ralph to go on without her, completely accepting the fact that she was about to die. However, Ralph's safety was far more important than her own in her eyes, as the bad-guy was the only person to ever show her kindness at that point, which meant the world to her. Another example is displayed when Vanellope gives Ralph a gift for helping her create a real racing kart; a homemade medal that reads "You're my hero.", given to the bad-guy in case she didn't win his original hero's medal back at the end of the Random Roster Race, knowing how much earning a medal meant to him. She also has a twisted sense of humor, notably shown when she kidded the racers into thinking she was going to have them executed. She declined to be referred to as a “princess”, due to developing a tomboyish attitude, opting instead to be called a president “for democracy’s sake.” Memorable Quotes *''"You're not from here, are you?"'' *''"I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called Hero's Doody!''" *''"I'm not a glitch, Taffyta. Just got pixelexia, okay?" Vanellope speaking with Taffyta before destroying the Likkity Split.'' *''"Are you a hobo?"'' *''"Why are your hands so freakishly big?"'' *''"What's that? Didn't hear ya! Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!"'' *''"As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be... executed."'' *''"Everyone here says I'm just a mistake and that I wasn't even suppose to exist."'' *''"Ralph, my man!'' (in Southern accent) My main man!" *''"Uh, I don't actually know how to drive... a real kart."'' *''"I told you, racing's in my code!"'' *''"President Vanellope von Schweetz!" It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"'' *''"C'mon...You son of a gun!.."'' *''"I'm already a real racer....and I'm gonna win!"'' *''"Well, unless you've got a go kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you!"'' *''"You're a RAT! And I don't need you, and I can win the race on my own!"'' *''"I'm not listening to you. Get out of my way! I'm going to that race!"'' *''"You know, you could stay here and live in the castle. You'll have your own wing, where no one would complain about your stench or treat you bad ever again; you can be happy."'' *''"Well I guess you're going to have to step out of your comfort zone, Gladys."'' *''"Well, it's a mini game."'' *''"What a moron."'' *''"Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper-baby?"'' *''"I sleep in these candy wrappers, and bundle myself up like a little homeless lady."'' *''"Why did the hero flush the toilet? Say why. Because it was his doody!"'' *''"Welcome to my home!"'' *''"What is the big whoop about that crummy medal, anyway?"'' *''"I think I'm gonna puke actually, I think I might puke. You know, like a VURP! Vomit and a burp together, and you can taste it, and you just feel it RISING up and... OH THIS IS SOOO EXCITING!"'' *''"King Candy?! You sold me out?!"'' *''"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!"'' *''(To Sour Grape) Yes! That is Sonic The Hedgehog. Why do you ask?'' Names in Other Languages Trivia *Vanellope's name literally means "Vanellope from city of Schweetz." Her first name is most likely a combination of the female name Penelope and a flavoring used for sweet foods, vanilla. Her last name contains the German preposition "von," which originally indicated place of origin, but was later also used to indicate royalty. "Schweetz" is likely a play on the word "sweets" and the name "Scwitz". *Before she learns how to control her glitching, Vanellope is shown to glitch more often when excited or worked up. *In the junior novelization, Vanellope describes the fictional disability, pixlexia, as "a code-reading disability that occurs when the corpus does not properly recognize certain symbols." This is a reference to the real-life disability, dyslexia. **She references pixlexia briefly in the movie as well. *She is a contestant on Total Drama Sugar Rush. *Her skirt is made out of a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's Wrappers. *The "bow" she uses in her hair is actually red licorice. *Her fans are anthropomorphic popcorn. *Vanellope is the only racer in Sugar Rush wearing a hoodie rather than a jacket, and is the only one not to wear a helmet or cap on her head. However, she does sometimes wear her hood up and over hear head. *Vanellope (along with Gloyd) are the only racers on Sugar Rush who's ears are shown, due to the others' helmets or their hairstyles which completely cover their ears. **She is also the only one who had her forehead exposed. *Vanellope is the only main character that never called Ralph by his title 'Wreck-it'. *Vanellope had no memory of being the princess of Sugar Rush because Turbo locked up the memories of all the racers, including hers. However, some disagree with this due to the fact that in one of the scenes she calls Taffyta and the rest 'fellow racers'. This may be because the scene was soon after Vanellope enters the race using Ralph's medal. *In one of the concept arts she is seen using her original kart and the actual racing attire. *Vanellope, along with the other Sugar Rush racers, are partly based on the Chibi style; a style used in anime that depicts characters as small, cute and, at most times, childish. *Despite having hazel eyes in the movie, posters, etc., Vanellope can clearly be seen with bright green eyes when she is shown on the side of the cabinet after Ralph throws away his medal. *Vanellope's princess dress resembles the dresses worn by royal women during the 16th-17th century. *She used Crumbelina Di Caramello's kart to save Ralph from plummeting into Diet Cola Hotsprings in Diet Cola Mountain. *Throughout the whole movie, Ralph usually refers to Vanellope as "kid" instead of her real name. He only refers to her as "Vanellope" three times in the entire film. *Vanellope's name is actually a portmanteau of "vanilla", a type of dessert flavoring, and "Penelope", a Greek-based girl's name. According to Greek mythology, Penelope was the wife of Odysseus, who was constantly waiting for her husband to return from the battle of Troy and subsequently, his Odyssey. During Odysseus' Odyssey, many people thought that her real husband was dead and sent many suitors to try to marry her, but were ultimately driven out by Odysseus upon his return and proving them to be her real husband. *She is one of the only characters who doesn't trust King Candy. *Unlike the other main characters in the film, Vanellope's hands only have four fingers as opposed to five, mainly because of Sugar Rush's art style. *Unlike the other Sugar Rush Racers, Vanellope doesn't have a particular theme. *Like Ralph, she has a cybernoid companion named Cyber Guy in Wreck This Show!. *She got kidnapped and hold her for ransom by Detective Gutz in Wreck-It Ralph 2. *She won the first edition of Candy 500. Gallery SR2.jpg|Vanellope with Ralph and her kart in Sugar Rush 64 SR25.jpg|Vanellope and The Likkity Split in Sugar Rush 64 Vanellope's flavors.png|Vanellope's flavors in Sugar Rush 64 SR16.jpg|Vanellope's models in the development of Sugar Rush 64 Request - Vanellope Jungle Outfit.png|Vanellope as she appears as a contestant in I'm a Sugar Rush racer,Get me out of here! Vanellope Von Schweetz genie.jpg|Vanellope,as she appears in 17 sweet wishes vanellope as drawn by Aly.png|Vanellope as drawn by Aly Vanellopecandy500.jpg|Vanellope with the Candy 500 trophy. by RICHARD8bit ___sugar__sugar____by_reidavidson-d5lah2p.jpg|.: Sugar, Sugar :. by ReiDavidson Vanellope pony poster thing.png|Vanellope pony Vanellope von Schweetz - Fan Art.png|Vanellope as drawn by Eric4e Wreck-It Ralph - Return To Sugar Rush Wallpaper.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph: Return To Sugar Rush - Wallpaper dl__vanellope_von_shweetz_by_jjinomu-d6cnnsu.png|Vanellope's fanmade 3D Model by Jjinomu on Deviantart Ice cream boarding by sayamiyzaki-d68s85s.jpg|Ice Cream Boarding by sayamiyzaki Sibling Rush Speedway series appearances Songs & Music Videos Vanellope's Endless Night (MP3 Download): http://picosong.com/CGLt/ Vanellope's Endless Night (MP4 Download): http://videobam.com/TPzHL Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Racers Category:Glitches Category:Princesses Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Wreck-It Ralph 2